Rolling in the Deep
by Stickbug11
Summary: Sorry about the corney title.  The Kratts are attempting their biggest mission yet!  they are diving down to the Marina Trench to look for life.  But something goes horribly wrong.  Will they make it.  full summery inside   I do not own Wild Kratts.


**Rolling In the Deep**

** I got this Idea after watching a few episodes of Blue Planet. (Sorry about the bad title, my mom and sister have been listening to a lot of Adele lately.) I was planning to publish my other story (Not Against All Odds, I'm still working on that) but looking through it, I made Koki sound like a , well, you know, and I didn't mean to, so I'm publishing this first. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts or the song title written above. Note: I have set this 6 months after my last story. (Relax; I don't have my OC in it) The first chapter could better, but I was rushing to get this out before New Year's. Happy 2012!**

Chapter 1

Chris and Martin stepped out of their hotel room only to get swarmed by the paparazzi yet again. Within moments the questions started up.

"What was your idea for doing this?"

"Why are you risking your life for something insignificant?"

"How do you plan on living in there?"

The Kratt brothers quickly walked through the wall of cameras toward the exit not saying anything. Since Martin was taller, he cleared the path while Chris looked for the rest of the team. They got outside and frantically looked around for anyone they knew. That was easy; the brothers saw Aviva frantically beating on the windows of her Ford Fiesta trying to draw them in. Chris quickly opened the door, and let Martin in while he said two words that answered all of these questions.

"No Comment"

Chris slipped in and breathed a sigh of relief as did all of the members. He looked around and was relieved that everyone was here…and in wet suits. Dang it! Martin and he had forgotten to throw theirs on.

"Saw that coming," Koki smirked giving Chris and Martin two extras.

"Aviva," Chris started, "I know you're an engineer and all, but are you by any chance a stock car driver who can get us out of this crowd in less than a minute?"

"Maybe," Aviva said smiling.

"We're about to find out, start driving Aviva!" Martin yelled as the crowd of supporters, non-supporters and even people who wanted them dead closed in.

Aviva quickly floored the gas pedal and spun the car around like a pro. This delivered a scream from Jimmy.

"Where'd you learn how to drive like this?" Martin yelled over the scream of the engine.

"I didn't even know environmentally friendly car could drift!" Chris said still having to yell even though he was in the passenger seat.

Aviva expertly maneuvered the car through the Maine parking lot, surprisingly not injuring a single person. Eventually working her way onto the freeway where no one normal would bother them. Jimmy was still screaming.

"Uhhhhh…" Martin started.

"Please, don't ask," Aviva pleaded.

The five in the car sat in silence for a few minutes before Jimmy popped the question (That sounded weird) that was on everyone's mind.

"Can you guys believe we're going to do this?"

Chris sighed and nodded. "I guess I can, I mean, it's not like we haven't been talking about it."

Aviva pitched in, "I know, but the sub was only finished last week and I have no idea how it's going to hold up." By this time her voice was quivering severely.

Chris dropped his head down, he could sense she was scared and he couldn't blame her. A three week dive to the ocean floor in a cramped deep sea diving sub. With a sub that hadn't even been legally tested yet. Honestly, they were all scared to death. The communication could fail, engines could stall, heck the glass could break and all of them would be done for. But if everything went to plan, the five would be the first to document and explore the Marina trench. But knowing their life, that wouldn't happen.

"Koki, what's up for the schedule until the dive tomorrow?" Martin asked.

Koki quickly flipped through her notebook until she found the agenda.

"We have a speech today at 12:00, news cast at 4:00, and the dive is at 7:30 tomorrow."

"Okay then it looks like we'll have just enough time to inspect the sub," Martin replied.

The five sat in silence once again until they got to their destination.

Chris gawked at gigantic submarine. Normally, a deep sea diving one would be extremely cramped, but this submarine had an area of at least 15 feet. (That's considered "big") Chris glanced over at Martin who was doing the same.

"How did you make this in less than 3 months?" Martin asked not taking his eyes off the sub.

Aviva blushed, "uh, I um had help," she said looking extremely embarrassed.

"Well, let's get on with this inspection," Chris said.

Chris walked in and gawked again at all of the technology. Computers, control panels, databases, communication arrays, and even an escape pod.

"Oh my…" Chris started.

"Up, up, up, this fic is rated K+," Martin interrupted.

"Right, sorry," Chris said.

The two got to work looking at everything. It was all looking good until they came upon the glass.

"Aviva," Chris started, "What's the melting point of this glass at?"

"About 1200 degrees," she said walking in. "How is it looking so far?"

"This is truly remarkable," Chris replied, "the bottom layer looks great and I'm pretty sure that Martin hasn't found anything weird in the upper layer yet, so I think that we are good to go."

'Great, I'm glad I could get it done."

Martin walked down and quickly asked Aviva a question, "Hey Aviva, how much pressure can this glass withstand?'

"I thought it was about 5 tons," She replied.

"Ok, everything is looking great so far, just one question," Chris said "What is the name of the sub?"

Aviva smile turned into a frown, "I, uh, hm guess I forgot to name it."

Chris was about to say something when Koki dropped in, "Guys the speech starts in 15 minutes."

"Okay, let's go then," Martin said.

Chris stood in front of the crowd about to introduce the team. He glanced at Martin who gave the nod, and they started.

"Good afternoon. My name is Chris Kratt and this is my brother Martin. We are part of the team who is going to attempt the dive tomorrow."

Martin spoke up, "We are here to introduce the team, as well as explain the procedure and purpose of the mission."

"I am animal documenter #1 as well as co-leader of the engineering team." Chris said.

"I am Martin Kratt; I am animal documenter #2 as well as co-leader of the engineering team."

"As are head engineering we have Aviva, a graduate student with a masters in engineering. Also, she is the inventor of the sub." Chris said with a bead of sweat running down his brow.

"Aviva would you please walk-out" Martin said also with sweat forming.

Aviva walked out with a nervous look on her face as she joined with the two brothers.

"I will introduce the two other members working with me," she said nervously.

"As communications expert we have Koki, a graduate and has a masters in communications, and we also have Jimmy, a handy-man also working with Koki."

The two walked out looking as nervous as ever.

The five quickly explained the procedure and their reason for doing it. Soon, the speech was done and they made their way back to the hotel rooms.

"That was the most nerve-racking thing I ever did in my life," Chris said opening the door.

"That's saying a lot," Aviva said.

"Should we all hit the sack now?" Martin asked, "We need the energy for tomorrow."

"Nah, let's all grab a bite and take it from there," Chris replied. He turned to Koki, "Do you think you could cancel that newscast?"

"Sure, I wasn't up to doing it anyway," she said.

"Good, let's all meet at the hotel restaurant in an hour," Jimmy said.

Meanwhile, more than 1,000 miles away, a hooded figure spoke into a phone.

"You gave her the wrong glass correct," it said.

"Yes," said the voice over the phone, "we're all set."

"Excellent."

Chris stood by the sub waiting to get in for the dive. Standing close by him was Martin and Aviva while Jimmy and Koki went in to do the final inspection of the sub.

"Nervous," he mumbled to martin and Aviva.

"Yeah," they said simultaneously.

"There is no turning back now," Aviva sighed.

"I guess not," Martin said as he turned around to view the crowd.

"Can you guys promise me one thing," Chris asked.

"Sure what is it?" Martin said.

"That whatever happens in this mission, we will not turn our backs on each other."

"Never would have planned on it," Aviva said.

Koki gave them a nod and the three walked into the sub. They all got into their positions and got ready for the dive.

"Full engine power on"

"Engaging thrusters"

"Communication terminal is working efficiently"

"Fuel's working"

"Engaging dive"

"Go for it CK"

"Martin ease off"

"Got it, Aviva speed up"

"Okay, diving in 3…2…1 dive"

With that the sub dove into the water with cheering going on behind it.


End file.
